This invention relates to a fixing bridge for attachment to the goaf side of a scraper-chain conveyor channel section, the fixing bridge being provided with connectors for the attachment of anchoring devices.
Known fixing bridges are made of heavy-gauge metal sheets, and are attached to rails extending along guide plates at the goaf side of the channel sections by means of claws. Such a fixing bridge is provided with a connector in the form of a socket. The socket receives a pivot plug which is associated with a hydraulic anchoring ram of an anchoring arrangement known as a "block anchoring arrangement." The pivot plug is pivotally attached to the ram so that the ram can be articulated in any direction relative to the fixing bridge.
The disadvantage of this type of fixing bridge is its lack of versatility. In particular, a different type of fixing bridge is required if the anchoring arrangement is a "partial longwall anchoring arrangement." Moreover, this type of fixing bridge cannot be connected to the guide plate rails in such a way that the advance mechanisms of the roof support units, which are to be anchored, can be connected either at the centres of the channel sections or at positions off-set from these centres.
The aim of the invention is to provide a fixing bridge which overcomes these disadvantages.